grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Fox
He is the son of Helga Fox, brother of Dianna Fox and Alicia Fox. Early Life The youngest son of Helga Fox, he is a nice kid who has a knack of getting into trouble. He grew up in The Works ''a rather rough neighbourhood, but Helga managing to become a Health Inspector, moved the family away from there except Alicia who by then was working the police force there. Helga never wanted her son to live in an area with a poor health rating, becoming obsessed with the cleaniness of places like Restaurants and so forth. Helga, Liam and Dianna then lived in Rose Park Heights for quite a few years to Helga wanting more of a challenge in the health department went to live in Grasmere Valley. Due to certain bad results of health inspecting wants to deter in the town she really does not want Liam exposed to such an environment. Her daughter Dianna she is not so fussed about as she is a food critique herself. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Despite attempted to be detour from coming to Grasmere Valley he moves their and lives with his mother and two sisters Alicia and Dianna. He along with Assize Tsare threw toilet paper round Lucille Charlotte's house, upon the fact she was in the final for ''Who Wants to marry Adam Roe? ''to which they as well as many others object to the fact that she is in the final. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to ''Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 17 He along with Justin Sherman are usher at the cinema and when the cinema is broken down just before showing The Planet Battles, ''they call for Hank Boer who was there to act out there own version of ''The Planet Battles for the audience who are getting angry. He was rather annoyed by such a request but with them using reverse psychology they managed to get him to perform, use those in audience as actors in their own production and save the day. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion Liam and Justin Sherman are working the cinema when it is believed that the cinema is about to be blown up but it turns out to just be a promotion of the film up. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out Both Justin and Liam are at the Town hall Meeting when Clara Derulo arrives and is there to tell the town what is in and out to help the image of the town after Fifth Way Cult. Season 6 Episode 10 Darkest Hour Justin Sherman and Liam Fox who usually work at cinema aren’t there but instead Goochi is taking their place under the instruction of Linda Busco as she wants him to attract Mary Belmont away from Topher Tapher.